Bella's Lullaby
by Becca Swan-xx
Summary: When the mute pianist Bella Swan is shipped to the foliage of Forks to endure a loveless marriage to Mike Newton, will the attention of a dark commanding stranger gain her love, or result in disaster?
1. The Unwelcome Arrival

**A/N: **I've set this story in the 1800's and have based it on the film the piano. I hope you like it :)

**B.P.O**

Packing up 18 years of your life is a task in itself, but vacating your home and beginning a new life is a whole other matter.

I'm Isabella Swan, but prefer Bella, and I am a mute. My mother bore me speechless and I have never uttered a word throughout my entire life. I carry a notebook with a pen intact to interact with others, but it's not always useful when those others cannot read. I express myself through my piano; it's my own form of communication since I remain speechless. My piano stool and its keys are my own personal sanctuary, not a day has passed by without the sound of its music filling my home, and I can't bear to be without it.

I currently call Phoenix Arizona my home, although not for long because my father has taken it upon himself to find me a suitor. But I suppose you could say I am every sexist man's dream in the respect that I'm voiceless, so I would not be able to voice my thoughts and opinions. He is a man named Mike Newton whom I have never met, and my father is shipping me to Forks, Washington where we are to be wed. I don't regret the decision to agree to this union, I did it to please my father and to stop him from bombarding me with endless suitors. But what I regret is the life I'm leaving behind; I will miss Phoenix and the heat, which will be replaced by the constant clouds and rainfall of Forks. I personally believe that this isn't a beneficial swap, leaving my darling Phoenix for the dank, dense green foliage of Forks. But I couldn't bring myself to languish my choice, I had to keep a brave face and journey to the destination which would become my new home with a new husband. I bid my father a brief farewell, he wasn't too keen on tearful goodbyes, and I had inherited that from him. I had not cried since the death of my mother, it had afflicted me so greatly that every other hurt seemed minor in comparison.

Upon my arrival in Forks I was swiftly taken by carriage to with all my worldly possessions to my new residence, the home of my soon to be husband Mike Newton. I would become Mrs Isabella Newton and in my opinion it sounded far too plain for my liking.

When I caught sight of Mike's house I instantly realized his fortune did not match my own. His house was petite and quaint, in a manner that I did not care for, and it was then that I cast my eyes onto the man located in front of the house. From a distance he looked quite short for a man and his head managed pale blonde locks of too immaculate hair, and the source of it was indicated by a comb clasped in his right hand.

The carriage halted and he paced toward me, he freed the carriage door and positioned his hand gentlemanly so I could take it for support. But I rejected it as kindly as possible, I didn't want him thinking I was a feeble fool, but I only proved to be all the more when I tripped and he caught me at the waist causing me to blush profusely. I carefully glanced at his face, it was rounded and childlike, but there was something that his expression maintained that made me feel unsettled about him. I smiled back as sweetly as I could, we couldn't begin our first meeting on bad terms, and we had a whole lifetime for them. He hoisted me from the carriage and I smoothed down my skirt attentively. I had furbished myself in my far-reaching black dress, which was embroidered delicately at the front and accompanied by a row of simple buttons; travel attire. I wore my hair tidily; middle parted with a braid wound at the back. I wore my black large brim framed bonnet, which framed my face from the front and hid my profile from the side. I believed black to be an all too appropriate colour, due to me mourning the loss of my beloved Phoenix.

'It's good to finally meet you Isabella, I'm Mike as I'm sure you've already been informed.' He announced proudly, as if I was supposed to be impressed by his mere name.

I just studied his face intently and his brow furrowed in confusion. 'Why do you not speak Isabella? Are you uneducated?' He insisted ignorantly

I clench my notebook angrily in my hands and scribbled my reply: '_I am mute, I was born this way and no I am certainly not uneducated'! _My chocolate eyes were ablaze glistening with fury.

'Well I do apologise most sincerely Isabella, I was not aware that you were speechless.' He confessed with somewhat fake remorse.

'_Bella'_ I scribbled still irritated.

He grunted displeased with our progress and moved along to collect my bags, I could tell this was going to be a long marriage. My piano had travelled with me and was following in another cart.

'What is this?' He interrogated pointing to the crate containing my most prized possession. My piano definitely deserved better than this ignorant pig pointing one of his podgy fingers at it, yes true love was blooming already.

'_It's my piano.'_ I transcribed. I was not accustomed to all this writing, my father hardly ever spoke to me and when he did we preferred the use of sign language, I would be needing hand amputation due to exhaustion soon if I wasn't careful.

Mike scrutinized my face and replied 'Well I don't have the tolerance, or room to put up with this in my home. I will store it here until I am able to sell it, it will fetch a good price and we will need the money for the many children you will bear for me.' He announced coldly.

That 'it' he spoke of was MY piano, and if he knew a single trace of knowledge concerning me he would stay well clear of that piano. And furthermore I would not want the money of my piano to go to his children. I couldn't bear a second in his company, let alone bearing his many ignorant children.

'Isabella, I will have my ladies in weighting; Angela and Jessica deliver you to your temporary quarters.' With that announcement two women appeared from the house, one gracefully paced towards us poised while the other traipsed behind looking utterly miserable. The livelier of the two approached me, silky tawny curls framed her face, and she had a milky translucent complexion, and a smile brightened her face impossibly more.

'I'm Angela Webber miss, if you'd care to follow me I will show you where you will be staying before the wedding.' I smiled back attentively, her kindness seemed genuine enough. I followed her but sensed something warily going behind my back. Due to my being dumb my other senses had become rather acute. My head pivoted round and I visualised the other girl whom I'd been informed was Jessica was in the arms of my fiancé, being passionately kissed by him. Now I was fully aware of the meaning of the sorrow stricken aura Jessica was radiating; she was in love with Mike and I was stealing him away from her. As much as I felt remorse for intruding a defeating their true love, I felt pretty furious too, he was already betraying me on our first meeting and we weren't even married yet. I sighed exasperated, not only was this about to be an extensive marriage but it was going to be an adulterous one too.

I returned my attention back to Angela, before my blood truly did boil, I hated this Mike already. And watching what was happening elsewhere was not a good idea for me when I was walking in a different direction, if I could manage to slip while I was fully concentrating on where I was going then I was in trouble. We entered the white washed home and I was escorted up the stairs. Angela led me into a pokey, dust inhabited room with a grotty standard size window overseeing the clearing where; Mike, Jessica, my luggage and most importantly my crated piano remained. It was looking out onto the elements that would shape my life now: Mike and Jessica's affair, all my possessions and then the unwilling loss of my piano when it was auctioned off for Mike's purposes. I continued to gaze out of the window in a dreamlike state; everything about my existence now was so alien. I intruded on Mike and Jessica again; he was still holding her tenderly in his arms and admiring her face, caressing it. He kissed her lightly once more and she turned swiftly to return to her duties and he met her with a pat on the rump. Angela approached me discretely; no doubt intent on finding the source of my distractions, but the true culprits had already departed. She positioned herself beside me, mimicking my action of staring endlessly into the dense green wasteland, well on my behalf that's how I saw it.

She revived herself from her trance like reverie, remembering her place, 'miss if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask.' She smiled generously and I spoke a '_thank you'_ on my notepad, I didn't want her to believe me incompetent because I had not spoken a word.

Her eyes captured my notepad, and understanding filled her eyes. She met my eyes once more with a smile intact and abandoned the room.

Well I must admit the upside about this experience would be my new found peace and solitude, for now. But just as that thought satisfied my mind, ponderous echoing raindrops bombarded the rickety roof.

**A/N:** What do you think to the first chapter? Please let me know if you think it's worth me continuing. Thank you xoxox


	2. A Dazzling Stranger

**A/N:** I'm really sorry for not updated I have left it way too long. But I have basically planned out most of the story now so I should be able to update more frequently. I really hope you like this chapter I've made it a lot longer.

Chapter 2

_Well I must admit the upside about this experience would be my new found peace and solitude, for now. But just as that thought satisfied my mind, ponderous echoing raindrops bombarded the rickety roof._

My first night in Forks was what might be called a memorable one to say the least, and it didn't encourage good first impressions. Like a certain man I do not want to recall but am obliged to spend my existence with, suicide had never been so tempting. But that would be surrendering to the cold-hearted bastard and I was determined to put up a fight, he wouldn't brake me.

I was rendered from my infrequent sleep at dawn by the violent beating of raindrops on my delicate windows. I decided that roaming the villain's house would not be wise, as I was utterly unsure of what he was capable of. I rummaged through my few possessions, my father had told me married women had very little time of their own, so I believed it was best to part with the majority of my belongings. I quickly discovered what I was in pursuit of, my haggard copy of Wuthering Heights, the constant perk in my times of desolation. Once the sun had risen fully, I was so indulged in my book I omitted a knock at my door.

Mike barged in regardless uninvited, which was predictable behaviour considering how he treated me yesterday. His presence startled me and I immediately closed my book whilst pulling the bed sheets over my form. I narrowed my eyes when I perceived his repulsive stare.

He smirked darkly due to being the cause of my aggravation 'That's no way to gaze upon your future husband Isabella, especially when we're to be wed today. I came to inform you that your breakfast is ready.' He paused almost as if he was waiting for me to fill this silence, completely disregarding the fact I was speechless. 'That will be all.' He informed me emotionlessly and abandoned my domain.

I was determined that grooming myself would be the best way to commence. I withdrew my feet from the comfort of my covers onto the inferior wooden planks. I treaded guardedly to the smeared mirror, accompanied by a petite wash bowl and confronted my reflection, but the woman staring back at me didn't duplicate who I was. The dark circles inhabited under her orbs were supporting evidence of her sleepless night, her eyes weren't the unfailing warm chocolate, and they were overwhelmed with the weight of her unhappy, unchangeable future. I sighed unfathomed; I had agreed to this arrangement therefore this predicament was of my own accord. I poured some water from a proximate jug into the small washbasin, drenching my strained face in an act to calm myself. I soaked the end of my bed dress and scrubbed the mirror clean, removing the smeared in grime. I acquired my trusty hairbrush, which was capable of retrieving my locks to their former glory on the most drastic hair day. I detangled my extent of hair and attentively braided it to the side of my head. I adorned myself in a simple blue gown enriched in delicate white lace, but I refrained from my bonnet, since I was being wed today I believed it shouldn't be a necessity to conceal my face.

I embarked downstairs by the narrow cobwebbed stairway, Mike's servants were insufficiently attending to their cleaning duties, but I didn't find that hard to believe, I'm sure they scarcely had time amongst the others thing that I believed Mike would have them performing.

I easily distinguished the kitchen and my previously prepared breakfast; toast with marmalade and coffee. I have never really had the nuisance of a large appetite so I tended to miss meals and breakfast tended to be one of them. I located myself on the furthest seat possible away from Mike on the tiny table and concentrated purely on the meal at hand. I raised the toast to my lips and took a cautious bite, for all I knew he could have poisoned it or had someone else do his dirty work. Mike was too preoccupied with the daily newspaper to concern himself with my existence, which pleased me greatly; I was not in any mood to listen to him make mindless small talk, and act in a ladylike manor. I sipped my coffee but decided to abstain from it, remembering the strong affect caffeine held over me.

Mike coughed ignorantly, causing me the toast to escape my hand at the shock of the suddenly broken silence. He turned the page of his newspaper and I scowled meaningfully at him, a fowl grin played on his lips, and if I had the power of words currently I would have spouted off a few obscene ones at him gladly.

I ceased attending to my toast; my sudden anger had triggered a loss of appetite. Mike heaved himself from his seat throwing the discarded news paper and absconded the table; I wondered curiously if this was how he managed the women he collected. I clasped the already crumpled newspaper and my eyes caught sight of an advertisement:

_**Grand piano for sale**_

_**Collection in Forks, Washington**_

_**Owner Mike Newton **_

I culminated reading the rest, I dropped the paper inconsolably, the only thing that remained in my life that I cherished was about to be seized from me for good. This was the closest to crying I had ever embodied, I had to prevent the loss of my most treasured property at all costs.

I hauled myself from the remains of my breakfast and a scrunched newspaper, my chair collapsing to the grown in the process and I stormed away from the cause of my distress.

I dispatched myself as rapidly as possible, without my upright positioning failing and strode furiously onto the yard my cursing glare conquered the surroundings and detected a pair of emerald green eyes in the midst of my fury. My anger died instantly and relaxation washed over the entirety of my body, how could these engaging green eyes hold such a power over me, where had my fury evaporated to?

I reluctantly relieved my eyes from his gaze and surveyed the remainder of him, but remainder completely did not do him justice. The entirety of him was as dazzling as his enchanting as his emerald eyes. He was arrayed in a linen high upstanding collared shirt, a rectangular four-in-hand necktie, folded into a narrow strip and tied in a bow, with a heavy padded and fitted frock coat which was single-breasted, no doubt worn for a business occasion, consorted with full-length trousers.

That's when my eyes uncovered Mike who was located across from him, stood in a business-like manor confirmed by this beautiful mans attire, and that's when it all fell into place; he was here to purloin my piano. No matter how outstandingly desirable this man appeared he would not obtain ownership of what was rightfully mine.

I ambled over unsteadily to the pair of them, my head spinning with aggressive thoughts, causing my balance to be off. Just inches before reaching the exquisite man I plunged inappropriately into angel's arms, a place which I had longed to be, although under different circumstances. The electricity between us was remarkable, I felt it the instant we touched. I was utterly dazed and peeked up with profusely flushed cheeks, and there he was beaming down on me with an unimaginably perfect crooked smile. He reconciled his attention back upon Mike and settled me upright in the correct stance for a lady.

'I believe she's yours.' The man pointed out with a hint of humor in the most beautiful velvet voice that had ever entered my ears, and my anger didn't even return then, even though I fully disapproved of being believed to be owned by any man.

Mike sighed humiliated 'indeed she is. Isabella business deals are not affairs which women should interfere in, I believe you should attend to your preparation for our marriage inside don't you?' He queried firmly, undoubtedly trying to embarrass me as fully as possible in front of this Adonis.

If we weren't in polite, exceptionally beautiful company my aching hand would have obliged his face gladly.

'Mike, really your clumsy wife is more than welcome on my behalf.' His eyes shown down at my once more in admiration, as he released me cautiously from his grasp

'Edward, you are too tolerant.' Mike announced amused. _Edward_ a charming name for a dazzling man, it complimented him all too fully.

Mike intruded on my thoughts diminishing them, 'so how much are you willing to offer me for the piano?'

'Mike you know I have something you desire more than just simply funds.' He confirmed alluringly, so much so that I was completely bewitched body and soul by this man, I wasn't even attempting to fight for the need of my piano.

'What did you have in mind Edward?' He interrogated, substantially getting to the point.

'The acre of land which is in my possession, which is behind your household. I am well aware that you would greatly delight in ownership of it for your own accord.' He informed Mike who truly looked as speechless as I resided.

'Well, do we have a deal?' Edward pushed, he must have eagerly longed for my piano to offer such a bargain.

Mike recovered from his state of shock rapidly and extended an arm to Edward who shook it powerfully.

'A deal it is.' He smiled blackly and his attention returned to me, spite overwhelmed his face, he knew he was causing me deep affliction and was reveling in that fact.

I remained with my feet firmly planted where Edward had situated me; everything was harassing my mind: Mike's irretrievable deal concerning my piano, his hellish expression due to the enjoyment of my pain and then Edward's face overwhelmed my mind, his unearthly beauty.

'I will send my servants for the collection.' Edward acquainted Mike, who still maintained an evil smirk on his vile face.

'Yes of course. Run along Isabella, you must begin preparations from our marriage,' he enlightened me with a spank to the rear, demeaning and humiliating me one step further.

I was uncontrollably fuming and ready to combust, I strode back the in the direction I had paced from before my temper got the better of me. I was going to win my piano back whatever the cost.

'Good day Miss Isabella.' Edward's gliding velvet voice called after me, soothing my aggression unexplainably once more.

I traipsed back to the filth and despair of my domain and discovered I was not alone; awaiting me was Angela and an unwilling Jessica. Angela was delicately managing a white gown in her arms and her face held her usual pleasant smile, I returned one whether or not seeming sincere, and I refused to meet Jessica's evil eye.

'Hello miss, we're here to prepare you for the wedding.' Angela announced with more excitement than a bride herself, well a bride being me.

I nodded appreciatively and Angela chaperoned me to a newly positioned seat in front of the mirror I'd previously returned to its former glory. Jessica grudgingly took her place beside me, a brush at the ready to prepare me for hell on Earth. It partially caused me remorse that I felt this way when they're was a girl who would literally die to be in my position, but all that guilt vanished when she tugged the brush viciously through my hair with an exceeded amount of unnecessary force. Angela immediately noticed and replaced Jessica by carrying out hair brushing duties.

Jessica then simply eventuated in sulking, but Angela simply disregarded her and continued with her purpose. I believed Jessica's sour face was not only contributing towards her hostile feelings about me, but because I was finally marrying the man she loved.

Once Angela had untangled my unruly hair, she escorted me to an unembellished bathroom which sustained the basics; a tin bathing tub and a basal toilet. She and Jessica took two generous jugs and replenished the tub with a helping of steaming water.

When the task was done both of them withdrew themselves from my presence leaving me to bathe in seclusion, and with a tower dressing gown cautiously placed on the side of the tub. I removed the expanse of my clothing and draped it over a lone chair. I traced back over to the bath skimming the water with the tips of my fingers slightly breaking the surface. The steam encountered my form rapidly, relaxing my muscles and recapturing the earlier peaceful state I had been in during Edward's presence.

I wondered curiously if he was married, a man as enticing had he must be, with no doubt countless beautiful offspring surrounding him and his lucky lady. And he wasn't exactly a beggar either, all the land he had had to offer Mike must have counted for some of his riches. I sighed hopelessly, whatever Edward's current standing within his personal life was no concern of mine, I was to be a married woman, no matter how much I detested the thought or the man I was promised to.

I ascended carefully into the steaming tub, submerging my body with the upmost care, the last thing I needed was to walk down the aisle with a broken limb. A slight gasp evaded my lips when the water caressed and lapped over my skin, I desperately wished I could remain in the warmth of this tub for eternity, freed from the hounding requests of others.

I clasped one of the jugs that had been used earlier to fill the tub and sunk it into the water till it was overflowing. I decanted it over my cascading curls and scrubbed my form thoroughly. When I was content with the progress of my cleanup, I banished myself from the bathtub; the water was beginning to lose its comfort and warmth when I was complete anyway. I encased myself modestly in the dressing gown which had been provided and headed toward the door. I reluctantly opened it; I didn't want to know what the world had in stall for me.

Jessica still wore her unyielding scowl, whilst Angela's face seemed brighter every minute. We returned to my room and I regained my position at the seat facing the mirror. Angela laboriously dried my hair; meanwhile Jessica was arranging my wedding apparel upon my bed. My undergarments consisted of: a white taffeta wedding bodice with short sleeves and white over sleeves, which owned long whalebones inside bodice and fastened at back. A cage crinoline with steel riveted and suspended by cloth tapes from the waistband, which was placed over my whale bone petticoat. My gown was I must admit outstanding, and held intricate mesmerizing detail; it was white satin and was bedecked sparingly with lace, encircled around the bottom and the neckline of the gown, and ensconced my body fully. It looked quite enchanting on also, which was quite rare of me to say so. Angela proceeded in styling my hair and it emerged finally in full bandeaux, fastened by a pearl comb, a cordon of the point passed across the brow, fastened by a roses and foliage. She supplemented the finishing touch, my floor length veil, I was a first-time young bride therefore permitted to wear a veil. Today was a Tuesday, confirming what I'd already believed Mike was marrying for wealth. Angela complimented my wedding attire with a delicate coat of powder to my already alabaster complexion and lightly reddened my lips. My shoes were simple matching white slippers to flatter my gown and annexed a pair of white lace mittens for the final effect.

I again refrained from placing my notebook around my neck as a way of communication, as it didn't endorse my gown, and furthermore I wasn't keen on the idea of mingling with Mike's guests.

Angela and Jessica departed to presumably remodel themselves in their bridesmaid outfits. They returned to my side promptly as possible with similar more elemental gowns in white, both with headpieces of flowers accompanied with ribbons.

My heart began to beat with fear and despair uncontrollably. This was my destiny, all I had was my wedding day, and I could not aspire to anything else. I was like every other woman who had been brainwashed to believe marriage was the key to her existence and it would be the most memorable day of their life. But I wanted so much more than this, I needed freedom and the unknown, I craved excitement and this ceremony would put an end to this. Edward's cherub face recaptured itself in my mind once more before I forced myself abundantly to take the first step away from the safety of my room to be united in doom.

**A/N:** I hope you liked this chapter. The next will involve Edward more. Please review :) I really want to know what you think thank you xoxox


	3. The Graceless Sacrament

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate them and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

_Edward's cherub face recaptured itself in my mind once more before I forced myself abundantly to take the first step away from the safety of my room to be united in doom. _

Chapter 3

I confronted the last step of the cobweb infested, restricted stairway. My heart was pulsating erratically and additionally my legs were trembling, it was like they were deliberately reluctant to let me go through with this sacrament.

If I had any sane bone in my body I would have been a runaway bride by now, but I was too foolishly loyal to my father to not be subjected to this arrangement. And furthermore I wouldn't give Mike the satisfaction of thinking I was a charlatan who freely went against my word.

Unintentionally I had halted on the bottom stair, and realisation only hit me when Jessica rudely coughed interrupting my reverie. I shook my head indecisive of how the two of them had interpreted my behaviour, and if my legs would be able to transport me unwillingly down the aisle.

I inhaled a gust of air, filling my lungs, imagining it was confidence inhabiting my form and I paraded head held high toward the door. The false confidence overthrew me, and I completely obliterated the lack of my stability even on flat surfaces and I ungracefully tripped over the doorframe.

I blushed the most undesired shade of red, abashed by how easily I had miscounted my balance. I bolted myself upright, attempting to seem poised and I smoothed my skirt, and adjusted my veil. I exhaled helplessly and continued leading the others to my own personal downfall. The weather was in its usual state, dull gray skies, with not even an attempt from the sun to illuminate it. I believed it was rather fitting weather for my wedding, it matched my mood perfectly.

I whirled around the edge of the house to oversee Mike's newly bought acre on my account, with the wedding party awaiting my steady arrival. I gulped self-consciously, there were a handful more people than I had expected, I wasn't prepared for the quantity of this congregation.

The arrangement of decorations and furnishings was so elegant and beautiful; a blossom bedecked wedding arch anticipated my arrival with a rather well disguised Mike, he nearly looked like a true gentleman. He was attired in a cream wedding waistcoat, which was silk damask, and fastened up, by gold buttons coated with lacing décor, accompanied with a frock coat along, along with a dark tie, gray striped cashmere trousers, patent-leather button boots and the essential black top hat.

My eyes outlasted their mesmerisation as I admired the furnishings; there were countless rows of ashen wooden chairs adorned at the sides with verdure of efflorescence. A carpet of blossoms covered my trail to Mike, to apparently assure a happy path through life. It was rather ironic that any other path but this would lead to my great happiness. Mike cleared his throat with superfluous volume and the twittering audience was silence and they pivoted their heads around with the same curious eyes, making my head spin with sheer nerves. I placed one foot cautiously in front of the remaining one, making a fool of myself before Angela and Jessica was one thing, but in the sight of all these unknown witnesses was a whole other matter.

I trailed delicately to the source of the delightful aisle overflowing with blossom and placed my left foot tenderly on the initiating petals, and simultaneously the wedding march commenced. Here comes clumsy Bella I mused to myself.

Promenading down the aisle was easily accomplished, until two verdant glassy orbs on the front row devastated my concentration, and I stumbled on the remaining floret and was preserved gratefully by Mike's rapid reflexes. I was an array in his arms and I dared a glance up instantly regretting it, his azureous eyes were ablaze in a cocktail of pure embarrassment and fury. Yet again my ridiculous blush returned, for the sake of conserving energy it may as well have resided on my face permanently.

I rose from Mike's impatient grasp, and hung my head low, and in the corner of my eye I swear I visualised Edward laughing discretely to himself over my mishap, that ludicrously irresistible bastard. But then again I'm sure the whole party of Mike's guests were in hysterics, but the astonishing thing was that it didn't concern me one bit. The only thing I was currently perturbed by was how Edward viewed me, I couldn't bear the thought of him thinking ill of me even if our paths never crossed again, and that troubled me further.

I recited my vows emotionlessly, matching the sentiment of Mike's own. The 'I dos' threatened swiftly and my absorption was presently elsewhere; Edward's emerald glistening orbs were focused intently upon me, he appeared to be debating something thoroughly behind those enchanting eyes.

_Do you, Isabella Swan, take this man, Mike Newton, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?_

My cornered gaze remained upon Edward, and he in turn exchanged the act.

Mike was becoming intolerant by my interrupted attention and answered frankly for me;

'She does.' His voice was bitter while he turned his fiery glare upon me, and my focus abruptly returned back to Mike, but I still continued to notice that Edward's fixed stare did not desist.

We were not expected to kiss publically which pleased me greatly. We departed down the aisle avoiding the glances of our entourage, and I was fully aware of the ample distance Mike kept between us, in spite of the fact we were now man and wife and were entitled t affection. That was when I came to the conclusion that Mike resented me as much as I did him. Well we now ultimately had something in common, despite the fact that we'd avoided civil conversation thoroughly. The weather too divagated for the worse, when the skies emerged sombre and the heavens opened like an attempt to wash away the remnants of our marriage ceremony, whilst drowning the witnesses.

A corner of Mike's lethargic home, our home had been enriched elaborately so it appeared almost inviting. Mike advanced to a corner of the room and I followed obediently by my one beaming while the other miserable bridesmaids, a complete paradox.

Guests streamed energetically into the layout, most likely due to the expected precipitation, not the excitement of greeting the new couple. The drenched audience greeted Mike one by one, and he graciously introduced them to me, with my expression that attempted rejoice. The only dilemma being my inability of pretence, I'd often been told that my face was like an open book, and that never failed to aggravate me fully.

But for the majority of the time my immersion was focused on scoping the room in search of those bewitching verdant eyes, it was like I was addicted to those orbs; it was like Edward was my own personal brand of heroin.

But it was so irresponsible; I didn't even know this celestial man but I was completely infatuated with the very site of him. My pursuit was interrupted by Mike addressing his parents and I was brought back to reality briskly. His mother scrutinized me obnoxiously and his father gawked at me like I was a meal his mouth was watering for, on the whole it was not an excelling first impression.

Mike gestured his hand guardedly toward me and acquainted me with his parents. 'This is my wife, Isabella.' He announced solemnly

Thankfully they didn't feel the need to communicate with me so I was in the clear on that note. My motivation to encounter Edward subsided and was replaced with vexation. Until a captivating conversant beam captured my entire attention, his smile was so beautiful that it had the ability to dazzle the integrity of the room. I was struck breathless when Edward lifted my gloved hand benevolently, and deposited a haste kiss upon it, as the first person to greet me before Mike.

I smiled carefully with true elation; this simple gesture brought me more joy than the whole prior charade.

'Bella.' He whispered alluringly convoyed by a wink and then he whisked his attention to Mike.

'My congratulations Mike, you're fortunate to have found such a refined wife. Such beauty is a rare occurrence don't you think?'He interposed courteously, whilst his eyes lingered upon my face, and my blush inevitably became unconcealed.

I saw Mike's attention flash regarding Jessica and briskly retreated back to me. 'Yes most definitely, one of the finest specimens I've ever beheld.' He praised kindly, but I refused to feel flattered, the compliment was not intended for me. Another admiring glance toward Jessica confirmed it wholly.

I could feel the pure satisfaction radiating from Jessica's now rejoicing form, the first experience of happiness in her day. My eyes detruded uncomfortably, and when they rose again Edward had dispersed from our perception.

Posterior a buffet meal was served generously inside with an assortment of foods; cold game including partridge, pigeon and pheasant, fish was also available. There was an array of succulent fruit; ice cream was present along with solid slabs of chocolate.

Although I abstained from consumption of any of the food, my stomach felt rather unsettled. When the guest's appetites were satisfied the dancing commenced outside, with a simple musical accompaniment. The weather had regained its former normality, not that that was anything exceptional in Forks.

Couples whirled gracefully around the grounds outside, beside our prior wedding setup, and I watched them oblivious to any other nearby occurrences, until I caught sight of an interesting development. Edward was harmoniously dancing with an exquisite looking strawberry blonde, but her beauty wasn't merely grand enough to match his. As I gloated indiscreetly, Mike mounted himself before me, barricading Edward from my observation and gazed down in an attempt to belittle me.

'I believe it's customary for the husband and the wife to share a dance.' He proclaimed acerbically.

I nodded nonchalantly and allowed him to escort me to where others frolicked and cavorted, I was fully conscious that this was my wedding, but I felt more inferior than ever, like an onlooker of my own experience.

I raised one hand tentatively to Mike's shoulder and he grasped my stray hand and adhered his other hand upon my waist. I was an atrocious dancer; if my face was capable of colliding with the floor when I was walking in a straight line I had no chance of stability if I was swirling around in endless circles. Mike lead the two of us in what I knew would be a disaster before we had even begun; it was inevitable with my track record of clumsiness. We attempted our dance, and I was doing considerably well on the first two twirls, up until I managed to trip over my own feet, plummeting towards an improvised Mike, for the second time of the day and it was only noon. He discharged my hand and positioned both of his firmly on my waist in surprise catching me briskly. I glanced up and perused his facial expression, discovering a hint of irritation rimmed in his sky blue eyes. He diminished his hold on me and abandoned my side, obviously implying my clumsiness had become unbearable for today. My eyes trailed after him observantly, visualising him embrace Jessica and they established a steady rhythm of dancing, remaining closer than any boss and employee should be.

I retreated from my deserted state, roaming toward the house imperceptibly. A tender tap to my shoulder revived me from intense thoughts and I pivoted around only to be incurably enraptured. Edward's bouquet of golden brown untidy locks became even more glorious in the blowing wind, and a composed smile played on his lips.

'Running away when I was just about the ask you to dance, it's rather insulting to be perfectly honest.' He informed me rather too seductively for a married woman in my opinion, not that I could form a sensible opinion while he continued to in stupefying me with his beauty.

'So would you do me the honour of dancing with me Bella?' He requested sincerely, and all I could do was nod astonished.

He nourished my hand in his and chaperoned me away from the congregation of preoccupied others. We halted at the alternate side of the home, and Edward embraced me with more devotion than was acceptable. He unexpectedly elevated my form and allocated me upon his feet and fondled his arm around my waist and delicately positioned my hand in his, intertwining our fingers perfectly, like they were meant to be connected.

I peered curiously at my feet and Edward raised my face smoothly by my chin. He gazed into my eyes with a look that I perhaps mistakenly perceived as admiration, and I couldn't look away totally mesmerised.

'Well as much as I admired your antics with Mike, I thought a more smooth approach would be greatly appreciated.' He commented mischievously.

I sighed understandingly, he did have a point, but on the other hand he had ownership of my piano. Reluctance rimmed my eyes and Edward detected it instantly and caressed my cheek cautiously.

'Bella there's something I want to propose.' He hesitated undecided on whether he should continue.

'I was thinking that..' Edward was silenced when Mike's obnoxious voice calling my name intruded on our private moment and Edward surrendered me and fled my side swiftly.

**A/N:** What did Bella want to ask Edward? Well I will inform you soon enough :) Please review I'd really like to know what you thought xoxox


	4. The Bargain

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews I really appreciate your opinions and it's nice to know people are reading my story :)Edward finally gets to have his say in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.

'_I was thinking that..' Edward was silenced when Mike's obnoxious voice calling my name intruded on our private moment and Edward surrendered me and fled my side swiftly. _

Chapter 4

Mike's disregard never ceased to irritate me, but this time I was furious. I demanded to know what Edward was going to confess, but Mike's timing was too impeccable for any hopes of that.

I sighed grumpily and slouched tensely against the tarnished wall, in quite an unrefined manner. My arms ridged automatically over my chest, followed by my pouted lips.

Mike revolved round the corner, to rear his ugly head, and an extremely uninviting smile encroached on his lips.

'There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you Isabella. I will have you know it's a wife's duty to remain by her husband's side and you for one are not fulfilling this duty.' He cautioned me in a bothersome tone, and his breath reeked of alcohol. 'Well anyway I came to tell you that cutting the cake is next on the agenda.' He winked at my vulgarly, and I deflected the gesture by whipping my head round in the other direction. He laughed in a repelling manner and impended the distance between us and before I could make a gesture of objection he scooped me up into his undesired arms.

I decided to oppose with action, and pummelled him with my balled fists until he flung me indelicately over his shoulder and spanked me with too much force to be implied as playful.

'Isabella we can do this the easy way or the hard way.' He began, seeming oblivious to my desperate attempts of pulverization. 'Isabella hit me again and I swear I will hit you.' He threatened in an acidic undertone.

But I was too engrossed in my form of attack, and struck one last blow to his back.

That was the breaking point for Mike's patience. He extracted me from beating distance of his back and imposed me upon my feet. Before I could adjust to the sudden alterations the back of Mike's hand marred my face. The impact behind the blow knocked me off my feet and I plummeted cruelly to the ground. The filthiness disgraced my white gown, rather ironically the same way I'd been violated by Mike.

Mike hauled me to my feet recklessly and lifted me back into his abusive, intoxicated arms. He didn't have to question my behaviour after his act of punishment, even if he was unsure that I would behave, I was fully conscious of the fact that I didn't want to be to victim of Mike's violence again. I was carried unwillingly bridal style toward the congregation of our well wishers, but the festivity on their faces suddenly fell, displaying appal as they focused on the state of the unkempt bride. The mud splatters my dress was caked in could have been the cause of their disgust, they could easily have been misinterpreting in an obscene manor. But it equally could have been my maimed red cheek.

I survived the humiliation limp and emotionlessly in Mike's grasp, until he located me by his side, my new rank, as he believed. Our three wedding cakes were featured decoratively on an ashen counter. Following with tradition our wedding cake was a dark, rich fruitcake with ornate white frostings of scrolls, orange blossoms and such delicacies. Mine and Mike's cakes were not as elaborate. Mine was a white cake; his was dark, appropriately to go with his black heart. They were cut into as many pieces as there were attendants and favours were baked inside for luck. Each of the charms had their own meaning.

Mike selected a generous slice of the cake and without warning attempted the cram it into my mouth, but not in the affectionate manor of a husband and wife, it was no doubt the alcohol was causing him to act on a whim. The cake was smeared clearly around my mouth in an inelegant fashion, Mike's vile laughter boomed over the crowds incoherent muttering, due to my current predicament. I could obscurely see Mike's parents, who were snickering along with Mike in the midst of the crowd. Then my eyes mechanically sought out Edward who was gaping at me with an expression that appeared to be transparent concern on my behalf. And If I wasn't mistaken severity was clouding his eyes. I obliterated the remnants of cake around my face which was the root of my humiliation. My cheeks became inflamed in my ashamed state, and I was living up to the phrase the blushing bride.

I deserted the crowd of people discretely with ease; Mike and a few others had preoccupied themselves with their apparent alcoholism.

I trudged out of sight back to the house; I didn't to be want scrutinized anymore because of my bedraggled appearance. For the first time the interior of the house was rather inviting, but no matter how much it currently appealed to me I could never refer to it as home. In my opinion a home was somewhere that possessed people who cared about you, where you felt secure and wanted, and a place where you knew you belonged. And this placed occupied none of those qualities for me; it was like a confinement put in place to hold me hostage against my will, camouflaged as a residence.

I set my sights on the bathroom, the most appropriate place to clean up. I indulged my face with the cool, refreshing water I'd poured into a ready bowl, revelling in the sensation. It instantly calmed me and helped to rationalise my anger, I had to keep my father in mind at times like these. I knew I would be a failure in his eyes if I didn't strive through the hardships of marriage. I brushed my fingers attentively across my still inflamed cheek, the icy water aided in numbing the burning sensation, but the raging swollen mark was still visible. At least on the upside it would excuse my blush for the meanwhile.

I transferred to my bedroom to discard my restrictive wedding gown in exchange for something untarnished and reasonably comfortable. I appointed a light grey floor length frock, with a black velvet trim, and an intricate white lace collar. It could still be deemed appropriate wedding attire; it was very dressed up, well in my opinion. I collected my notepad; I knew if I had to deal with Mike I would have the ultimate desire to express my feelings

I reassembled my hair to its former style; I started toward my door and swung it open only to be hypnotized inescapably by Edward's impeccable green eyes, as he allocated himself before my room. I clutched my pad, the nerves arising due to his presence and indescribable beauty becoming overbearing, and if I had the power of speech I would indefinitely be speechless right now.

'Bella, would it be acceptable for me to come in?' He questioned in a polite demeanour, and I nodded in response, trying not to seem as overly pleased as I was internally.

I permitted him entrance, and closed the door carefully, being sneaky was quite exhilarating.

'I just want you to know, the way Mike treated you was atrocious and I wanted you to know if you were my wife I would never dream of treating you that way. I wouldn't be able to do anything but cherish you.' He paused during his declaration.

'But Bella, that wasn't what I came here to talk to you about.' He delayed again; he appeared to be formulating what he was going to say to me next.

'Look Bella, I know you want your piano back.' His posture became awkward, and his eyes were unfocused as they shifted agitated from one point of fixation to another.

I nodded at him to form an air of reassurance; this was the opening I'd needed.

'Well there's a way you could earn it back.' He announced guarded.

I gawked at him baffled, earn it back? I had absolutely no concept of how I could do that, I had no money or anything worth trading for a piano; and Edward wasn't making it any clearer.

But suddenly as if answering my mental question something unanticipated occurred; Edward breached the space between us and ambushed my lips passionately with his, kidnapping my first kiss. And somewhere in the midst of all this freed sexually tension I hadn't even realised existed, my distorted thoughts fell into place and I was mindful of what Edward was asking of me.

I pulled away; rebuffing his unexpected advances. What he wanted of me was completely immoral to any decent woman.

'Do we have a deal?' He urged attempting to be seductive. I rolled my eyes vexed; it was downright demeaning that he would even have the nerve to ask that of me.

I bypassed Edward, in the hope of avoiding anymore derogatory behaviour from him. But to my agitation he seized my arm and drew me towards him. I thrust against his chest, I wasn't about to be made a victim of his pleasure, I was going to remain an honest woman. Although I was certain Edward had different ideas as he gently cupped the contour of my swelling cheek in his hand.

'Bella, I know how dependant you are on that piano. I know you want it back, and if you make this deal with me I guarantee you will earn it back.' He desperately attempted to convince me. I tried to divert my attention, by attempting to turn my head, but Edward firmly held me to still facing him.

'Look, what if you were to tell Mike you were tutoring me on the piano. And let's say for every key you play I am permitted one lesson.' I stared at him internally debating the pros and cons of this deal, musing over the destruction it could cause. But those bewitching emerald orbs triumphed over all rational thought; if making this deal resulted in meant fraternizing with Edward on a regular basis, how could I refuse. The truth of the matter was I would risk everything I had to be with this man and that more than anything terrified me to recognize.

I shook my head and his luscious lips pouted in chagrin, I lifted a finger, in a gesture to postpone whatever he was about to say. I had a few alterations for this arrangement in mind; every black key would be more than adequate, more than that would be excessive.

I maintained one finger in the air to represent a visit, and then indicated it toward the black band at the confines of my dress to imply a black key. I must admit these clues to what I was trying to explain were rather ambiguous and I was doubtful he would interpret what I was getting at.

'A lesson for every black key?' He speculated eagerly. Well he was Edward the man who'd managed to slip in chamber undetected.

I nodded cautiously; I didn't want him to know enthralled I truly was by this deal. I felt enough of a harlot as it was, I didn't need to give him reason to think so too. And I was beginning to really value Edward's opinion as much as I wanted to remain in denial of the fact; I knew I couldn't keep up the pretence for long. After all my face was like an open book, I would undoubtedly be the worse actress ever, if I'd been given the opportunity.

'Well that's a lot less.' He construed sounding quite disappointed. I strived to release my arm from his hold to prove I meant business.

'But more than agreeable.' He added swiftly.

He smiled a ridiculously alluring crooked smile and leaned toward me, whisking a piece of hair from my face behind my ear, his touch sent electrifying desire all throughout the whole of me.

'Well then until next time, Mrs Newton.' He purred lustfully and I shivered, and it pulsated down my spine on behalf of the fact that I wanted nothing more than him to ravish me here and now. But also when the haze of my desire began to wear off, the reality of me being a married woman brought me down from my momentary high.

**A/N: **Edward sure is good at getting what he wants. But can you blame Bella for giving in; he's a bit too irresistible. Please review I really appreciate knowing what you think :) thank you xoxox


	5. A Musical Reunion

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been a bit ill and depressed recently. I hope you like this chapter and thank you to my reviewers :)

'_Well then until next time, Mrs Newton.' He purred lustfully and I shivered, and it pulsated down my spine on behalf of the fact that I wanted nothing more than him to ravish me here and now. But also when the haze of my desire began to wear off, the reality of me being a married woman brought me down from my momentary high._

Chapter 5

I confronted my reflection in the mirror, and I had to admit the face looking back at me was a new woman. I was glowing with happiness; excitement and spontaneity were about to play large roles in my life now. I'd always craved these elements in my life, and now I finally had them. But the thing was that the timing of these aspects was dangerous. I knew married life could not tolerate a third wheel, especially if that third wheel was a ridiculously beautiful man who I was quite infatuated with.

But my life has always been plagued with having to do what others demanded of me, what was expected of me. I needed to live my life for me for once, and not by anyone else's standards apart from my own. I had finally found something, someone I truly wanted and I didn't want to let even a very significant detail like marriage interfere with my desires.

I let my hair down to its natural state and ran my fingers through it, allowing them to act as a comb. My lips curled into an honest smile, the first true smile since I'd arrived in Forks. That was the final fragment of evidence I needed to be know I was doing the right thing; surely I couldn't give up on the first thing that had made me smile in such a long time, that would be like self harm.

Whilst I pondered over whether I was making the right decision I'd become lost in my glassy chocolate orbs that my reflection held. And during this time I hadn't noticed sudden Mike's presence, but his vulgar touch brought me back to my senses.

He groped my waist roughly and began to assault my neck with feverish, unwanted kisses. I tried to escape his hold, but he thrust himself into my back pushing me against the dresser, so I was incapable of finding any escape route.

He spun me round and continued to use his mouth in a repulsive fashion. He harassed my mouth, and licked my bottom lip impatiently, in a gesture to beg for entrance.

When I did not oblige him he swiftly pivoted me round throwing me upon my bed with excess force. I felt him land beside me, as I kept my eyes tightly shut, I really didn't want to witness Mike violating me with my own eyes. A few moments passed and nothing was happening between Mike and I. So I opened my eyes to take a daring glance, and sure enough Mike was fast asleep besides me, his heavy breathing made this clear. Even in sleep Mike's face still had a harsh edge to it, which I found strongly unattractive.

Well I'd survived my wedding night, for now, with my virginity intact. I smiled again; things really were looking up for me.

I abandoned the bed for now, and peered out of the window which overlooked the yard. In my absence the festivities had come to an end, not a guest in sight. That thought earned a sigh of relief, but then my fear was aroused, I was alone with Mike. Well I suppose I wasn't completely alone, the staff were still here, but it wasn't like I could truly confide in them. There was only one person that I would leave my confessions for.

I fulfilled my nightly washing ritual and dressed for bed. I decided I could stand sleeping next to Mike for the time being, it wasn't as if I had anything immoral to remember when I looked upon his face. I carefully slipped under the covers at the other side of the bed, overly cautious not to wake Mike; I couldn't entertain the idea of fornication between us tonight, or any other night for that matter. I curled up and the rainfall started on queue; rendering me into a restless sleep.

**

I awoke to an empty bed, Mike must have left during the night, or maybe he..

No he wouldn't dare, would he? I concentrated all my senses on my lower region, searching for any signs of unusual pain. Nothing abnormal, I was safe, for now.

I rose from the depths of my not christened bed and began my morning grooming rituals; my bed hair definitely needed attending to.

Once my hair looked reasonably presentable in its usual up do, I adorned myself in a silk black and grey gown with white stripes. The skirt flowed to the floor with two layers frilled rim. I thought skipping breakfast would be a wise idea, I wanted to avoid Mike at all costs seeing as our marriage had not yet been consummated; and I wanted it to stay that way. I believed my virginity was a gift meant for someone who loved me and who I loved back. Mike did not fit into that category; and I was certain he never would.

I stayed in my room sat in a composed position on the edge of my bed reading Wuthering Heights, my only escape from harsh reality. But even the insightful words of one of my favourite stories didn't drown out the sounds of the pattering rain against my window. But in the past few days I'd come to think of the rain as therapeutic, it reminded me that I was alone if the rain was audible. And that provided some comfort because I'd always preferred my own company. But there was company in one form that I craved, in the form of Edward Cullen, and after our arrangement yesterday I believed that was within my reach.

A swift knock on my door reminded me that my alone time now would always be short lived, I was a married woman.

At the door I was greeted by Angela with her constant unyielding smile, and I returned one, and this time it was sincere.

'Mr Newton requests your presence miss. He's waiting in the kitchen.' She informed me in a polite tone.

I nodded courteously and headed toward the devil himself; I walked steadily; I'm sure pacing myself to receive whatever torture he had in store for me would be a good idea.

Mike was waiting for me and by the looks of things lacking patience; his foot was tapping aggressively on the floor as he was sat at the head of the kitchen table.

'Mrs Newton, it's nice of you to finally grace me with your presence.' He informed me bitterly.

I just glared at him emotionlessly, grinding my teeth; he would get to the point eventually. Until then I would wait patiently like a good wife would.

'Well anyway what I wanted to talk to you about was the fact that Edward Cullen has firmly insisted on having you teach him piano.' He said obviously.

Well that was swift and painless, but he hadn't said that he'd agreed to it yet.

'He's offered me another acre of land for your services, so I give you my permission to teach him.'

My services? That didn't sound like he was referring to piano lessons.

'He's asked for you to start the lessons today Isabella.' He stated firmly keeping eye contact, he really was set on these piano lessons; I suppose it was all for a good cause, more land at his disposal.

And the best thing was that it was for a good cause on my part too, and he had no idea. I would get to spend more time with the enchanting Edward Cullen; just that thought sent shivers of pleasure down my spine. And it would also provide a successful escape from the clutches of my hellish husband.

'Isabella, he asks for you to come to his home at midday. His house is located behind ours; I'll have Angela accompany you there.'

My lips curled uncontrollably into a smile, but I had to fight my emotions and remain collected, I didn't want Mike to become suspicious about my involvement with Edward.

I nodded nonchalantly and retreated back toward my room. I checked my appearance; smoothing out my outfit and adjusting my hair. I didn't think there was much point in pinching my cheeks to add healthy colour to them, I was bound to blush ridiculously a fair few times today making up for it.

I found myself bombarded with free time again, so much for married women had very little time of their own; but it wasn't the first time my father had been wrong.

I didn't think I could stomach any lunch, my nerves were disrupting my appetite. I settled on the view from my murky window, but it wasn't anything I hadn't seen before; the endless permanent green that was holding me hostage. It almost made me feel nauseated.

A knock on my door invited Angela into my room; the sight Edward's glorious face was getting closer by the minute.

'Are you ready to go miss?' Her presence instantly put me at ease, I genuinely liked Angela; she hardly spoke but I always felt comfortable around her.

I nodded and grabbed my notebook from its resting place. I wore my deep bonnet for the outdoors, a cape-like jacket, and my white wrist length gloves.

**

The walk was peaceful; Angela didn't feel the need to fill our walk with mindless chatter, which made me like her all the more. I loved nothing more than a serene atmosphere that this walk provided me with, and it was the freedom I needed from the house and the nothingness of life there.

The lush foliage and its creatures were creating an orchestra of tranquil sounds. The breeze sweeping through the trees filled my nostrils with the essence of nature, and it was surprisingly calming.

Edward's home sat behind a fence of towering trees, but even that barrier couldn't keep the magnificence of his home a secret.

It stood grandly with six white pillars across the front of the home, holding the structure in place. Two white chimneys decorated its grey roof and an attic window. The white home was two stories and the windows were supplemented by black shutters. It was the type of house which made you feel too inferior before even being invited in.

Angela escorted me up the lengthy path, but left my side when we reached the foot of the grey steps leading to the porch of Edward's house. She informed me that there was still a lot of housework she had to attend to with Jessica's current illness, which was news to me also. She made sure I knew my way back and made her own way home.

I sucked in one last bought of rustic air and knocked loudly on the black door, which was opened instantly. A woman dressed in a uniform of a plain black dress, white apron, collar and cuffs; clearly one of Edward's household staff greeted me with a scrutinizing glare which made me immediately uncomfortable. But beneath her aura of hostility it was impossible to not notice how beautiful this woman really was. She was tall, statuesque and had silky, champagne blonde hair which she wore in a simple up do. She had to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. If I felt inferior before that was insignificant, now I just felt completely inadequate; I really didn't belong here, as a guest or anything else.

The décor was forest green and cream. The wood of the doors, skirting and the staircase was a dark wood. The dark green carpet held an intricate pattern, and the wall paper had a green background with a cream design. The staircase was facing me as I entered into the hallway and doors lined the walls of the extended space. But the hall seemed even more mesmerising when I caught sight of the godlike man who was stood poised on the staircase. Edward.

He made his way gracefully down the remaining steps and greeted me with a kiss on the hand, all the while maintaining eye contact with me.

'May I take your coat Bella?' He asked kindly.

I nodded and allowed him to remove my cape-like jacket from my shoulders and I handed him my bonnet also, which he secured on his coat hanger.

'Let's start the lesson shall we?' I thought I heard a hint of eagerness in his tone but maybe my ears deceived me, I doubt he would be eager to spend time with me when he had a goddess of a housekeeper at his beck and call.

'Rosalie, please will you watch Alice while I have my lesson with Bella?' He requested.

The blonde beauty rolled her eyes, seeming to construe that she knew a secret meaning behind Edward's words.

'Of course sir,' she answered in an almost polite manner.

But who was Alice? I didn't really want to push Edward into answering that question, if he intended for me to know he would tell me.

When Rosalie left Edward gripped my hand and pulled me up the staircase swiftly. We went up a second set of stairs which lead to a room that I believed to be the attic. There were many obscure shapes covered by white sheets and a few uncovered antiques. But what caught my attention was my piano situated by a window overseeing the outside of Edward's estate. I plonked myself onto the accompanying stool, too preoccupied with thoughts of playing my piano again to be ladylike. I'd missed my piano dearly; it was what filled the empty intervals of my day with much loved music.

Edward stood in the doorway of the attic watching me with appraising eyes. I skimmed my fingers across the keys in an act of worship; I was too dependent on my piano. I performed a simple C scale checking that my piano was in tune, and sure enough it was. A wide grin spread across my face like a Cheshire cat; to anyone else I would have looked incredibly silly having this sort of reaction to a minor C scale.

I closed my eyes and ran my fingers across the keys once more, allowing them to play whatever they pleased, which came in the form of Debussy's Clair De Lune. I sighed contently, this song stood out as my most favourite.

I was so enticed by the music from my piano indulging my ears that Edward hovering behind me completely escaped my notice, until his breathing intruding upon the nape of my neck.

'I love Debussy.' He whispered passionately.

**A/N: **Things are looking up for Bella :) What did you think? Please review guys! :D xoxox


	6. Alice and Jacob

**A/N:** Sorry about my not updating, I've been packing and getting stuff for my holiday and I've been lacking inspiration for this story. But I hope you like this chapter :) and thank you for the reviews!

'_I love Debussy.' He whispered passionately._

Chapter 6

My fingers trembled, missing keys and collapsed awkwardly upon the piano. My heart was beating so furiously that I was sure my ribcage would give way. I could feel his chin hovering above my shoulder; the sparks between us that were flying and were undeniable.

His hand strayed from maintaining a polite distance to skimming his hand up and down my left arm. The movement suddenly became more deliberate, his skimming became stroking, and I could feel it through the material of my dress. His hand roamed bravely across my collar bone and he positioned his palm over my heart feeling its erratic beating. I released a breath that I hadn't been aware I was holding in and he withdrew his hand.

I swivelled my face around and gasped again, and his own face was closer than I'd realised, close enough to fulfil an adulterous act. The back of his hand gently brushed my now profusely blushing cheek.

I opened my mouth to protest when I was beaten to the punch.

'Daddy, where's the music gone?'An innocent voice asked

I peered around Edward and was met by two youthful, inquisitive milky blue eyes. Daddy!?! I knew Edward's seeming to be single status was too good to be true, or perhaps the child's mother was no longer around.

'Daddy?' She voiced impatiently, reminding me why generally children did not agree with me.

'Because Bella has stopped playing Alice.' Edward replied calmly, but I could see the frustration playing on his features.

So this was Alice, she was a beautiful girl, with a porcelain complexion. She had a spiky array of black hair which framed her elfin face, and if you sat her in a composed frigid position you could almost mistake her for a life size china doll.

She ran rather gracefully toward Edward and he scooped her up maternally in his arms, quickly returning her to her former stance on the ground. She was too large to be cradled in his arms.

'Alice, where's Rosalie?' He questioned in an authoritative parental tone.

Alice's features became plagued with mischief 'It's Rosalie's turn to seek.'

On queue Rosalie appeared looking panicked stood in the doorway.

'Alice, there you are I couldn't find you anywhere.' She spoke breathlessly, Alice was obviously a handful.

Alice giggled obliviously until Edward stared down at her sternly, silencing her.

'I think that's enough hide and seek for one day Rosalie.' Edward implied briskly.

'Yes sir.' Rosalie's eyes were cast down, she was fully aware of the fact she'd displeased Edward, but to what extent was another question entirely. I could tell Edward was holding back the expanse of his emotions.

Edward released Alice from his hold, allowing her to be retrieved by Rosalie who led her out of the room with an apologetic look on her face.

Edward and I were left to our own devices, and the silence grew uncomfortable. I rose from my piano stool, it no longer felt like a sanctuary to me, and Edward wavered his hand in response to dismissed me.

'I think that's enough for one lesson Bella.' He spoke coldly not giving away any hint of true emotion.

I didn't need to be told twice; I fled the room immediately and headed for the front door.

**

The cool breeze of the air rustling through the trees was calming and allowed me to think rationally. Mine and Edward's almost affair was clearly a mistake in his eyes, otherwise he wouldn't have sent me away so quickly.

This evaluation stung, as much as I already knew what I was doing was wrong, there was a part of me that revelled in the excitement that it brought to my life. Not to mention Edward's utter beauty was just another pro in favour of me continuing the meetings.

I reminisced on mine and Edward's meeting and Alice. How would Alice's mother, whoever she was react to mine and Edward's rendezvous?

Guilt flooded through me when I thought of how many lives I was ruining with giving in to temptation. It was one thing to sabotage my already loveless marriage, but to ruin chances of Alice having a proper family life with her real mother was another thing entirely. I couldn't bear to be responsible for breaking up family bonds.

I felt nauseated with anxiety just thinking about all this weight on my shoulders. I was so distracted in the depth of my thoughts; that I stumbled into an unsuspecting man.

I blushed ridiculously at my vivacious clumsiness; surely enough married life hadn't cured that trait.

I gingerly looked up and was met by unusually kind face. His skin was flawless and russet, and appeared even more beautiful against the contrast of his gleaming white teeth. His eyes were a twinkling brown filled with thoughtfulness, and he wore his dark unruly hair long. He was dressed in worn clothing and was terrifyingly accessorised by an axe in his hand.

As soon as my orbs fixed on the weapon all of the blood drained from my face and any previous judgements I'd made on the man no longer applied.

I held my stance firmly; all the while my conscience was screaming RUN FOR YOUR LIFE repeatedly. But I gulped down the lump that had unknowingly formed in my throat and waited for my fate to be sealed.

The stranger's expression became concerned when he noticed my own change of behaviour that stemmed from the fact that he was yielding an axe. His eyes cast down to where my petrified gaze met the weapon and he swiftly relocated it behind his back out of sight.

'I always knew how to make a good first impression.' He muttered almost unconsciously to himself.

He swivelled around and rapidly headed toward a lone tree stump planting the axe in its centre, and turned around with his arms in the air in an unarmed gesture.

'I surrender,' He cried with his arms still raised. I uncovered my white handkerchief and manoeuvred it in my own act of surrender.

He chuckled heartily and carefully paced forward, but halted when he could see I was still hesitant to do so.

'I'm Jacob, Jacob Black.' He announced

Even though the majority of me wanted to go over there and greet this Jacob, I didn't know whether I should trust my judgement. After all it had led me to Forks to become married to the tyrant Mike Newton and then complete the disaster by becoming overly infatuated by one mesmerizing Edward Cullen.

'Come on don't be afraid. Look at me I'm utterly defenceless over here, after all I believe you still have the upper hand, with your arms still being intact with a generous blood supply.' He added, attempting to lighten the situation with humour.

And it worked, I grinned like a little girl who'd just been bought a new dress. I internally scolded myself; I was too easily won over by potential psychopaths, I wish it was this easy with my husband.

Against my better judgement I mimicked his movements so we were within a safe distance.

'So who might you be Miss?' He asked kindly, with only curiosity in his words.

I clutched my notepad on my chest, preparing to use it when realisation hit him

'Oh, you're mute.' He said his voice was plagued with pity, which caused me annoyance. The last thing I wanted was pity

But Jacob rescued me from annoyance when he gestured his hands into sign language, _'So I never did catch your name.' _

'_Bella'_ I replied back, grinning like a Cheshire cat; I hadn't been able to use sign language since I was back in Phoenix. It was the first time I had felt at home in so long.

Jake informed me that he'd learnt sign language because his sister Rebecca was also mute. He carried the conversation on telling me about his job of being groundskeeper for 'Mr Cullen.' He told me about his father Billy who was disabled so he relied on Jake to support the family. He told me about his hobby of inventing and about his home in La Push, the Quileute reservation.

In turn I told him about Phoenix and my father. I told him about my love of the piano and my hate for anything wet, cold and green, at which he laughed. I refrained from informing him of my husband Mike, some things were best left unsaid as I'd discovered. And in a strange unfamiliar way, I didn't want Jacob to know I was bound by a promise, I wanted him to think of me as free, the way I appeared now.

But then he asked the dreaded question 'So what are you doing in Forks?'

I didn't feel comfortable lying to Jacob, although I hardly knew him, I felt fond of him and didn't want to lie to him. And something about his presence made me want to be honest.

'_My father sent me here because I was promised to someone, Mike Newton. We've just been wed.' _

Disappointment tormented his features, but he quickly regained a composed expression.

'Well that changes things.' I thought I heard him mutter, but I prayed I was just hearing things

I turned my head looking off into the distance, and saw the sun hiding behind the trees creating a beautiful black and orange silhouette. I had had no idea how late it was, Jake's company defied space and time.

'_I have to go.'_ I signed to Jake

'Let me escort you back.' He offered

'_I really have to go.' _I rushed rather ungracefully past him; I couldn't let Mike see me with Jacob.

Jacob seized my wrist in one of his huge hands, and I turned to him with an irritable expression, until I saw the desperation aching on his face.

'Bella when will I see you again?'

It baffled me that I hardly knew Jake but yet I couldn't bear to see his pain.

'_I don't know.' _I gestured with helpless honesty.

'Well then until next time, Mrs Newton.' He spoke with almost too much formality, as if he were trying to conceal something.

Jacob announcing me as Mrs Newton made me feel almost nauseous, married life had escaped thoughts today. Today I had been carefree young Bella, and now I was back to masked married Bella. Carefree Bella had almost become a distant memory before today, and I'd forgotten how much I missed her.

Jacob tilted his head and turned briskly away. Watching Jacob walk away made me feel hollow, he'd revitalised the whole me.

But the Sun was setting and Mike was waiting.

**A/N: **How'd you like Jacob's introduction? Edward was a bit of an arse though I have to admit, but no doubt he'll come around ;) Please review guys :D xoxoxox


	7. A Lack Of Privacy

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews and wishing me a good holiday :) I love you guys! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it it's been too long ;)

_But the Sun was setting and Mike was waiting. _

Chapter 7

I raced home as fast as my legs would carry me, but my concealed outfit didn't help it only added to my burden. I knew it would be wise to get back before dark I barely recognized the woods that accompanied Mike's newly gained land. And somehow I knew I shouldn't rely on Mike to send out a search party if I got lost, to be honest I thought Edward would be the first of the two to bother. That would be another point in Edward's favour among the many others he'd already gained, tipping the scale of Mike and Edward totally off balance in Edward's favour.

But there was another person to consider in all of this. Jacob. Before he knew about my current status I truly connected with him, he felt like someone I could trust, I could feel the kindness he exuded as soon as I approached. I needed a friend, but I wasn't a hundred percent sure that's what he had in mind. I recalled the disappointment played on his face when I told him about the matrimony between Mike and I.

But I couldn't bear the thought of him harbouring feelings for me, my life was too complicated as it was, I didn't need a three way love triangle. That thought really did make me nauseated, I couldn't even please my own husband let alone two other men, I felt like baggage, being passed around their affections. I was no better than a common whore.

Mike's house, my prison was visible in the clearing of the forest, like being out of the frying pan and into the fire. The rarely seen sun was setting behind the house making it seem more demonic; I strolled toward it trying to refrain from entering a second longer. I breathed in my last gulp of air, freedom never tasted so sweet, but my freedom was now over; it was back to my poisonous reality. Back to being the wife of a tyrant.

I slipped into the house attempting subtlety, but there was Mike waiting for me menacingly at the bottom of the stairs, alcohol in his abusing hand. He rose amused by my expression of anxiety, I had no idea what he would do, and my last encounter with him under the influence of alcohol was not one I wanted to repeat. Our whole marriage was an encounter I could do without repeating, or even getting involved with in the first place.

'Mr Cullen has sent me word of your exquisite playing, as he puts it.' He almost slurred sarcastically, he wasn't quite that drunk yet. This wasn't a relief to me, if he was intoxicated further he wouldn't have any power over me; but now he was still capable of violence.

'He informs me that you must return tomorrow and teach again.' And that was all Mike left through the kitchen door, no doubt to raise his already high alcohol levels or to just simply take advantage of his power with Jess or one of the other girls; anyone but me.

So as usual I was left to my own sorts. I'd never felt so lonely in my life, but at the same time I'd never had this much attention in my life. Mike's abstinence towards me was making me grow more uncomfortable with my role here in life, he wanted anyone but me and as much as I hated the man it was starting to hurt. How could someone be so undesirable to another, maybe he was just planning to keep me, to make me suffer and then murder me for satisfaction. But as much as the thought sent shivers down my spine, I knew that act would fit his personality perfectly.

Another thing which puzzled me was why Edward would still want me to teach after how he'd behaved toward me, I was doomed to have two pubescent men in my life. And in this case scenario it wasn't the more the merrier, because I feared there would be more than just two men.

My endless circle of thoughts were beginning to tire me so I decided that my bed seemed more than inviting, especially since it didn't contain the stem of my problems, Mike.

**

Angela woke me up the next morning and served my breakfast and Mike was nowhere to be seen. I questioned Angela about it but she was very reserved in her answer, she believed it was something which involved Jessica; but Angela was never one to gossip. But speaking of Jessica I hadn't seen her either.

Maybe they'd run away together. I snorted in amusement at the thought, it would most definitely solve my problems and I didn't care for either one of them, they deserved each other.

I retired to my room to do some reading, still feeling regretful that my collection of books was rather scarce. I sighed and began Wuthering Heights, I didn't even have to look at the book to read, I'd photographically memorised the pages in my head anyway. What an eventful life I lead.

On queue the rain clouds harassed the skies, just pleading for trouble and the rain fell mightily upon the ground. Indeed very unexpected for the geographical location, I thought sarcastically. Even my most treasured book couldn't help me forget my miseries today; I threw it across the room in sudden anger, the spine enduring more punishment.

I sighed to calm myself from my sudden mood swing. I went to retrieve my book from the other side of the room cradling it like my child; the only love I had left didn't deserve to be treated with such disrespect. I slumped against the far whitewashed wall of my room still holding the book against my heart, it was the only comfort I'd had in so long.

I longed for my piano, to skim my fingers freely across its smooth, white ivory keys, to hear its sensational sound as my fingers caressed the keys, and as we conversed in an unheard language of our own, without the unnecessary barrier of words. The piano and I were one and I was free to express myself, forgetting my dumb disability.

I gazed up at my dressing table, admiring the old wood. I strolled over to it in a trance like state imagining it as my heroin piano. I traced my fingers along its surface and my fingers automatically curled into their always ready position. My fingers toyed with the surface of the table, playing out there fantasy of having my piano here at my beck and call. I heard the tune they played in my head and the moment was perfect, I was content and almost whole.

The door swung open abruptly and brought me back to my broken reality, with Mike darkly reminding me that this world I lived in now had no place for my musical fantasies.

'Isabella, Edward requests you at midday so I suggest you begin to make your way there.' His voice was cold and sharp; his physical appearance was different too. He looked more renewed, but at the same time he looked like he'd lived a thousand years. I put it down to the affects of alcohol abuse.

I turned to peer out of the window, the rain was still pouring heavily upon the land. But when my orbs refocused on the doorway Mike had already disappeared.

I tried to prepare myself for the rain as much as possible, placing a shawl around my shoulders, cloaking my hands with gloves and placing my outdoor boots on with already had a thick coat of mud. I accessorized myself with a parasol with the faint hope that it might protect me mildly from the downpour.

I stepped out into the rain which pelted upon my quivering form, I felt like I was an adulterous wife being stoned, which I thought was quite fitting.

I ran uncoordinated and clumsily into the woods, hoping that the tall trees would cover me from the icy rain. I dodged the thinner arrangements of trees and firmly stuck to the dense foliage, desperately trying to keep dry. The wind made this nearly impossible, blowing in all directions carrying the rain into my protection, like arrows in a forest. My teeth began to violently chatter, the cool rain and wind were taking its toll on my body, maybe Mike didn't want to kill me; maybe he wanted me to foolishly kill myself fulfilling his and Edward's orders. I carried on through the woods, stumbling and falling over undergrowth, whilst trying to huddle my arms around myself in an effort to conserve my body heat.

Edward's house was finally in sight. I imagined the cliché of the rain stopping and rays of light streaming around his house while a choir chorused 'hallelujah.' But my cliché wasn't far from the truth; his house was like a sanctuary in the torrential rain. The only thing I needed now was someone to save me from my torrential inner turmoil.

I dashed ungracefully up the steps of his home and knocked forcefully on the door with the full affect causing my teeth to chatter, with nerves and the cold breeze. The beautiful Rosalie answered the door, making me feel more like a drowned rat every minute.

She managed one unfriendly glance in my drenched direction and shouted 'Mr Cullen, a guest for you.'

Well that was a very warm welcome, in every sense on the meaning. Fortunately I then felt Edward's presence was suddenly as he glided with effortless grace down the stairs and a smile played on his lips. The man literally exuded perfection and beauty, and the most painful thing that wouldn't ever change; even if he was adorned in a potato sack.

He reached the doorway and with shock saw every inch of me soaked with the constant rain of Forks. He ushered me in kindly and lead me up the stairs toward our attic room, even disregarding the fact I was soaking his fine furnishings in rainwater.

He uncovered one of unknown articles in the attic from under a white sheet which turned out to be a sofa, and he strolled over to the antique fireplace in front, lighting it briskly. He rushed out of the room and quickly returned with a towel, and took my hand to steer me over to the sofa. He plopped down and positioned me at his feet, which then resulted in my upper body being imprisoned between his strong muscled thighs. I gulped and gazed into the dancing flames, which too were imprisoned.

Edward tenderly began to dry my hair with the towel, skimming the nape of my neck with his long agile fingers. Each time earning a shiver from me, the electricity was undeniable.

Edward let my hair fall framing my face, still damp. His long arms reached around my torso and began to expertly undo the buttons on my dress; he'd done this a few times. My breathing became erratic, my chest heaving up and down with panic; I couldn't do this I was a married woman.

I grappled his warm hands in an effort to stop him, but my gesture was misinterpreted. He clenched me tighter between his legs, not leaving much to the imagination for what he was intending. One of his hands intertwined with mine and he bent over to kiss the nape of my neck with a hot open mouth. He stood both of us up and swivelled my body around and undid the few remaining buttons, until my dress fell to my feet. His eyes scorched my body as they roamed over my corded petty coat, I felt unnerved and bear, even my own husband hadn't seen this much of me. I immediately covered myself with my arms, my only defence against his wandering eyes, which were becoming darker and more lusting by the minute.

But to my surprise he didn't indulge himself in my body; he left the room and called to Rosalie asking for her to bring up some dry clothes for me. I smiled he wasn't going to take advantage of my currently unclothed vulnerability.

Rosalie arrived with the simplest black dress imaginable and handed the garment to Edward who took it gratefully. Thankfully he let me dress myself and motioned for me to resume my place in front of him by the crackling warmth of the fire, and this time I was less wary of him.

He continued to dry my damp hair with the same care as before but this time he spoke to me.

'Bella, why did you think for one moment did you think I was going to indulge myself in your body?' He asked sounding nothing more than curious.

I froze, not at the offhand question but at the fact that he'd used the wording of my thoughts exactly. I found my notepad which was still secure around my neck and wrote my answer,

_I didn't_

Although internally knowing it was a lie,

'You're lying.' He analysed.

My confusion and anger joined forces and I began to scribble an answer roughly on my paper. Edward quickly secured his hand over the pad, I turned to face him and a sudden light overwhelmed his face, lightening.

'You won't need that.' He said cautiously.

A terrifying crash of thunder erupted outside, and like thunder brought Frankenstein to life, it brought the inevitable truth to me.

'_You can read my mind.'_ I thought still overwhelmed by shock but at the same time curiosity flooded through me.

'Yes.' He said plainly, his voice patient. He'd let me figure this out myself. 'But Bella, you still haven't answered my question.'

'_Because of how you were acting, the look in your eyes, how else did you expect me to interpret that?'_I was thought, angry at having to explain myself to him and because he was giving out false signals.

'Bella, if I recall correctly you grabbed my hand, trying to lead me through my actions. So who is leading who astray now?'

'_I was trying to get your hands off me you scoundrel.' _A scowl played on my features, causing Edward no end of amusement.

'Well Bella I do apologise on my behalf, even though I'm not fully convinced.' I snorted in a rather unladylike manner at his delusion.

'But Bella, this is strictly business; I'm going to keep my part of the deal as long as you keep yours. I'm not going to seek out unwanted affection with nothing for you to gain, I always play fairly.' He spoke sternly and in a professional manner, and I'd never felt more of a whore in my life. I was paying a man in sexual favours to return my only pride and joy, my piano.

'_What do you want me to do?'_ I was still chafed, but I kept thinking of having my piano back in my possession once this was all over.

'I simply want you to play the piano,' he spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked at him nervous and unsure as he stood directing me toward my beloved piano, this was the first time I had felt anxious to sit in its company. My hand grazed the keys, I was hesitant to play, and I didn't know what to play. I settled on an old favourite that I'd composed myself; I thought its steady melody would calm my nerves. I urged down the second black key, raising two fingers indicating this was the second key for the second lesson; and my playing commenced.

At first I held back, but once I felt comfortable enough I let go, drowning my playing with emotion. I relieved myself of all my feelings; my hate towards Mike, my confusion about Edward's role in my life and the tender moment of happiness Jacob had brought to my life at such an unstable time.

My fingers continued to press down the keys naturally, speaking to them in their own secret language coaxing the keys that were under their authority, like a teacher controls their class. My eyes closed content and my head moved toward my piano, it was the centre of my gravitational pull.

This bittersweet moment was interrupted when I felt Edward staring at me with dark eyes, he looked like he was enjoying watching me play. I'd been told before my manner of playing was fascinating; I apparently seemed almost creature-like at the hands of my piano.

Edward refrained from touching me, he just watched, enthralled. He concentrated on the movement of my fingers and the expressions on my face. He edged closer and closer, and soon I could feel his sweet, hot breath on my face.

I ended the song and rose, and in turn so did Edward in a gentlemanly manner, moving his chair back, almost appearing startled to the abrupt ending of my playing. I told him I would come tomorrow and his face looked more than appeased.

I made my way from the house and into the lush green clearing of the woods.

I ran into Jake again in the woods, he was busy logging, an unavoidable job in Forks. But he had immediately halted when he saw me approach. This was definitely a bad sign.

'_Hey Jake,'_ I signed to him, a rare genuine smile turned up my lips.

He in turn smiled his sparkling white teeth glistened perfectly against the contrast of his russet skin.

'Hey Bella,' he bridged the gap between us quickly, Jake was so tall, he had to be at least 6 foot and his body was perfectly sculpted with muscles, no doubt a result of daily work hardships.

'How was your day?' He asked conversationally, Jake even made usual small talk sound fulfilling, with the twinkle of youth in his eyes and his purely curious tone.

'_Good, well the later part anyway.'_

Jake stood silently for a moment and appeared thoughtful, 'I saw you head over in the direction of Cullen's before.' He spoke seriously this time.

'If you don't mind my asking Bella, what business takes you over there?'

If he only knew what type of business it was, he would have never had the nerve to bring up the subject.

'_I'm teaching Edward the piano; I went over there for the lesson.'_ I kept my face as smooth as marble; I didn't want to give anything away to Jacob. Even though I felt like I'd known him for years and I did trust him, I thought this affair was one he should be kept out of; because it could turn out to be an affair of the heart.

'Well that's strange since I know Edward's a rather proficient piano player himself.' He spoke cautiously; he was treading on thin ice.

I was unnerved; I didn't know Edward was a pianist; he was an utter cad for keeping this from me. I just thought his interest in her technique was pure curiosity. Although it wasn't as if she were really tutoring Edward anyway, more like he was corrupting her purity more and more every lesson. He'd only suggested the excuse of piano lessons as a cover up.

I remained silent, my orbs appeared slightly startled, Jake had caught me off guard.

'Bella, what's going on?' He pushed his dark Quileute eyes full of concern.

But I still had no answer for him, what could I tell him. Yes Jake I'm perfectly fine and dandy; I'm just swapping sexual favours to your boss in return for my piano. Somehow I didn't picture that going down very well. But Edward hadn't real given me a lot of excuses to work with here, and he'd most definitely dropped me in it by not even telling me he was a fellow pianist.

'Isabella, if you don't tell me this instant I'm going to march down there and demand to know from Edward himself.' His voice overpowered me and I had to tell him, there was no other option.

'_Jake, Edward and I are having an affair.' _But just because I was telling Jake didn't mean I couldn't do some editing in the process.

Jake looked stricken by the news, and he couldn't fully conceal the pain on his face, even when I saw him try. He looked at me and I gazed back with my guilt ridden, sinful chocolate brown eyes. I was a retched person.

'_Jake please don't breathe a word of this to anyone. Mike would literally kill me if he found out.'_ I pleaded as best as I could with him while gesturing with my hands.

'But why him?' But Jake's real question, I knew, was why not me.

I knew I would have to try and console Jake and make him feel a bit less undesirable.

'_Because he has my piano and I want it back. He's promised if I do this I can have it back.' _

'You can't sell yourself for a piano. Your better than that Bella, don't make yourself into some common whore.' I slapped Jake at that point. Even though I'd been thinking it all day, the words verbalised were just too painfully unbearable.

He touched the strike on his cheek and winced, 'I'm sorry.' It was all he had to say and I believed him.

I wrapped my arms around him muscled waist and clung to him. I had completely forgotten what a hug felt like it was so foreign, but at the same time it seemed a natural act with Jacob, and he in turn wrapped his bulky arms around me.

'I promise I won't tell.' He whispered honestly.

I gazed up and kissed him on his good cheek, Jake was the only stability I had in my life now; he was like my foundations.

And once again all too, soon I had to make my way home to a constantly unsatisfied husband.

**A/N:** Edward's a bit of a scoundrel I must agree not telling Bella about him being a 'fellow pianist.' But now Jake's in on the action too, let's hope he can remain trustworthy :) And sorry about how long it took for the update but I hope this long chapter makes up for it and I hope I didn't disappoint! Please review guys, you know I love it ;) xoxox


	8. Odd Sensual Pleasures

**A/N: **Hey guys, I feel really bad that it's been so long since I've updated this story. The truth is that I've been writing this chapter on and off for months and since my college has finished for the summer I finally got the determination to finish thia chapter. I've planned out the rest of the story, so hopefully more chapters should follow soon. Anyways I hope you like it :)

_And once again all too, soon I had to make my way home to a constantly unsatisfied husband._

Chapter 8

When I stepped inside I was choked by the heavy scent of liquor. It didn't take me long to find the source of the stench, Mike's drunken body was splayed disgustingly on the floor; he must have really gone to town with the alcohol tonight. I could hear a faint shuffling which was no louder than a mouse, but my remaining senses had become much attuned due to the fact that they were lacking elsewhere. I scoped the room in search of the source of the sound, which I too easily discovered. A girl, who couldn't have been a day over sixteen gathering up remnants of her clothing. I looked down in pity and guilt, I felt like I was responsible for the number of women that became victims at the hands of Mike Newton. And I was beginning to realise that when living under Mike's bastard roof ignorance was bliss.

The red mist of anger overwhelmed me and for a split second I was on the verge of running back to the woods and seizing one of Jake's picket axes so I could bid bon voyage to Mike, allowing him to brace Satan with his presence ahead of schedule. Hitting two birds with one stone.

I dreaded coming home and seeing my husband's ugly head rear; that was my harsh reality, it was the cue that my dream was over and my nightmare was taking hold. I took the opportunity to kick Mick, but I stubbed my toe in the process, even when that man is unconscious he manages to inflict pain on me.

That night the rain ceased, but my eyes still strained, thoughts of my fickle future tormented me. I was a sitting duck in Mike's home, the women in Mike's lives were victims; they either cleaned up after him or pleasured him. Currently I wasn't doing either and I didn't want to wait around and be categorised, I wanted out.

Edward sent for me again. This became routine, and thankfully allowed me to stay out of Mike's stinking clutches and allowed to see my piano.

For now Edward's demands were still at a simple stage, and I would try to fulfil them with a detached air, but my throbbing heartbeat and pants for air were blowing my cover. We hardly got beyond lip locking, he was being the perfect gentleman, and I was nearly on my seventh key. But I knew I wouldn't win my piano back with a simple greeting of the lips, I was fully aware there was a lot more he wanted to greet, and perhaps maybe even conquer.

I hadn't seen Alice for a great deal of time, for a matter of fact I'd only met her once. But truth be told it wasn't her whereabouts that really concerned me, rather her mothers. I still was no closer to solving the mystery that was Edward's love life. I knew I played a part in the grand scheme of it, but for all I knew I may be only a mere eighth of the pie.

But I didn't bring any of my concerns up in conversation; this clearly wasn't a topic Edward wanted to discuss. He would tell me when he was ready, and patience was one of my virtues.

I would try to refrain from playing in front of him sometimes, now I knew of his own talent. The problem was that Edward in turn was mirroring my actions; so much of our time together was occupied with silence. I'm sure this would have seemed suspicious, but anyone with half a brain would know that the piano lessons were a cover story, and Edward didn't seem like the type of man to lie to his staff. Although he had freely allowed me to lie to my own husband, who was either plain stupid for not realising what was going on beneath his nose, or just couldn't give a damn. I would personally place my bet on couldn't give a damn, he may be a pig and a brute, but I was pretty sure he wasn't a moron.

In all the times I had been to Edward's house, I had never once heard him play. In a way this pleased me because he was yet to debut his playing to me, but it also concerned me, my skills may not match his own and I could have been perceived as a mere amateur in his company all this time.

But my fingers itched; it was like a game to see how long I could resist the sweet sound of my piano. But it yearned to be played and I yearned to play it, it was the love of my life. When my rump occupied that piano stool, we were officially one and I was whole again. Everyone's an addict in some way, shape or form; the only difference is I didn't believe my addiction to be destructive. Up until now.

My days started to revolve around our lessons. They were my only form of escape.

When I was passionately performing moonlight Edward was pacing behind me so fiercely that I was expecting to turn around and find a trench behind me. He ceased pacing and stalked behind me, resting his hands on my shoulders and inhaled the scent of my hair. In his satisfaction he didn't consider the trauma it would cause me; I nearly jumped out of my alabaster skin. I turned around slowly and placed a hand on my chest as I calmed myself.

_Don't mind me Edward; I'm just an object of pleasure free for your use anytime without warning! Excuse me while I just restart my heart!_

I instantly regretted saying it out loud; some things were best kept unsaid. I sat there unnerved, fearful of his next move, and prayed the consequences of my outspokenness wouldn't be too harsh.

He gazed at me with a hint of animosity, his eyes had darkened and his nostrils were flared. But this wasn't a sight of aggression.

'I'm sorry Bella, I will warn you in future when I decide to make sudden movements. Perhaps a gasp in your ear would be a sufficient warning.' His voice was as smooth as honey, and he demonstrated a gasp, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

I bit my lip in uncertainty; the outcome of my outburst hadn't been what I'd expected, but I was becoming more aware of what Edward was expecting by the minute. The thought of Mike was torturing me painfully at the back of my mind, where he remained in my list of priorities, when realistically he should have been at the top.

I could feel Edward's hot breath on the back of my neck. He had now pierced the water's surface and he was ready to submerge, but him and I would both have to come up for air at some point.

'Remove your dress top,' he purred into my ear. I felt the vibrations against my earlobe, sending a tingling sensation all the way down to the tips of my toes.

I nodded my head, I was still under Edward's spell and currently I hadn't a chance in the world of breaking it. I undid the buttons with quivering fingers, my insecurities were taking over. With every button I freed the more vulnerable I felt, I was becoming closer to breaking down the walls gradually between Edward and I. Until I would be naked before him.

I gently placed the top over the piano and began to play, attempting to overlook the fact that my milky alabaster arms were on show. Edward snatched the top and resided in a seat in the corner, I could sense that he had his enchanting emerald eyes fixed on me.

The cool air in the room had gradually caused goose bumps to harass my arms and neck. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep warm; I turned around to acknowledge Edward which was when I noticed him indulging in an activity of his own. One which made me feel rather uncomfortable.

E.P.O

I could still feel the warmth of Bella's delicate skin through the material as I carried the top to my seat. My fingers skimmed across the material as I satisfied myself with the inches of warmth it had to give, her warmth. But it still wasn't enough, I raised the top and overwhelmed my nostrils with the most beautiful cocktail of scents; freesia, apple blossom, lilac and roses. The scent was so potent it was like I was holding her in my arms. I fantasised about running my fingers across the warm contours of her body and combing my fingers through her long, glossy brunette hair. But a deliberate cough brought me back from my reverie.

B.P.O

I fidgeted and blushed ferociously at having to watch his odd sensual pleasure taking from an inanimate object. If that's how he treated an item of my clothing, I think he might just ravish me alive, when it was my turn.

**A/N:** A hint of saucy solo action from Edward there, I bet you want him to act the same way with the contents of your wardrobes ;) Review if you want more! :D xoxox


	9. Not So Noble

**A/N:** Next chapter, I'm on a roll ;) Thanks for your reviews I appreciate it :)

_If that's how he treated an item of my clothing, I think he might just ravish me alive, when it would be my turn._

Chapter 9

Fortunately the occasion for my ravishment didn't arise, but my only misfortune was the difficulty I had getting Edward to surrender my dress top. I literally had to pry it from his aching fingers. I would rather have physically fought him for it than have to go home and explain to Mike why I was partially dressed. I wanted to remain under the radar, and in the man's good books. I hated him, but I had the good sense to fear him, and the power he had over me.

Edward's attitude was more eager this time; he exuded an air of certainty. Instead of our usual routine of him dismissing me, and me showing myself out he was on my tail following me to the door. I guess I could add daring to this list. And I didn't really mind, as long as daring wasn't defined as performing any indecent acts in public. I didn't need anything else to add to my current list of sins.

Edward overtook me, assuring himself that he would have just enough time to hold the door open for me before I reach out and grab it. I wasn't particularly fond of being waited on; I've always been independent since my mother died when I was still young. But with him it was different, it didn't make me feel guilty, he was doing it because he genuinely wanted to from the bottom of his heart, not because his pockets were being lined by me and he had to.

I hesitated on the porch for a moment, the rain had become torrential. But I think Edward mistook my pause for something more than just my dismay with the weather.

He grasped my shoulders firmly and spun me around so I was facing him and he placed his hands on my waist. Edward towered over me, but not in an intimidating manner, it was more protective. He was happy, even his eyes were smiling. He leant in and pecked me on the cheek; I pulled away in a dangerously slow manner. His predatory gaze held my attention, and he took this to full advantage of the distraction it caused.

He secured his mouth to my own and our tongues danced as Edward battled for dominance. His hands snaked up from my waist and rested on my bosom, he groped and massaged as I panted into his mouth, struggling against the material with his need to touch my bare skin. He moved and began to leave hot, open mouthed kisses on my neck and my chest.

I was being overwhelmed, and my will power was rapidly slipping away particle by particle.

'Mr Cullen I have performed all my duties as groundskeeper for the day. My father's health has taken a turn for the worst, please my I be dismissed from the rest of my days work.'

The guilt that washed over me and the thought of Jacob hurting was enough to give me the will power to stop. I couldn't even turn around to give Jake a comforting smile even if I hadn't been guilt stricken; I was imprisoned in Edward's chiselled arms as he grappled me tightly to him. I looked up at Edward intently, awaiting a response.

'Of course, I hope your father has a swift recovery.'

'Thank you sir, sorry for the intrusion.'

And then he was gone…

Edward found me an old parasol; I didn't ask who it had belonged to, he didn't want to offer that information. He didn't touch me after our episode; he closed the door on me wordlessly leaving me to face the rain. Jake's presence had triggered something in him too, unless he'd seen the guilt in my eyes and that had angered him. My face had always been like an open book, I was an awful liar as a child, and I'd always looked on it as a curse.

I had to find Jake, I wanted to tell him I was sorry, I wanted to make his father better; I wanted to eradicate my existence in this miserable town.

Unfortunately I didn't even know where to start looking, but I had to try anyway. The more I scoped the woods the more my heart ached; it felt like I'd never find him. Like I was just destined to walk this lonely earth caught between three men, though none of them were capable at remaining at my side, each serving their own purpose.

I was becoming desperate as I stumbled around the woods with wild hair, chattering teeth, and a sodden parasol. The wind blew a gust a wet bitterly cold air in my direction and a painful shiver ran up my spine.

As my tangled hair was blown out of my eyes I caught sight of a quaint cabin. It was in an ideal location, a small opening surrounded by lush meadow. The light was gleaming from the front room, and I walked straight towards it like a moth to a flame.

I peered through the window curiously, hoping I'd seen a familiar russet face, and for once I was in luck.

Jake was sat at his father's bedside, patiently feeding him soup. It was such a heart-warming sight, and I felt bad for intruding on such a perfect father and son moment. The guilt was just pilling up today.

As I got more drawn in to what was going on in front of me I edged closer and closer, but I wasn't planning on my head colliding with the window. This was one of those moments when I wished I could just disappear in a puff of smoke. Damn my clumsiness to hell.

It startled Jake so much that he nearly dropped the soup. He peered up and saw me instantly, there was no running now.

Jake stepped out onto his porch with his arms folded against his sculpted chest, his deep brown eyes fixed on my unsure frame.

'I didn't have you down as a voyeurist.' He said the words without a hint of humour in his tone.

I Gulped in panic and looked down, the familiar heat returned to torment my cheeks.

_That makes two of us,_ I signed self consciously.

'How did you find me?'

I wasn't aware that this was a hiding game; I guess that's why he'd taken the huff, I'd won.

_I was worried about you; I just ambled through the woods. I wasn't expecting to find anything._

The wind had picked up again, and a gust blown in my direction sent me into a fit of shivers.

Jake noticed and a glint of pity filled his emotive orbs. 'I think we'd better continue this inside,' he held the door open wide enough so I could slip past him.

The wood inside was a warm mahogany colour, I hadn't got the chance to fully admire it when I was stood outside; the colour was so pretty under this light. The aroma of pine trees filled the cabin, you couldn't escape the outdoors here and I found it so refreshing.

Jacob's father was asleep in the bed before us, cocooned in blankets; he was facing the other direction. I was so busy taking in the peaceful atmosphere that I didn't notice the monotonous dripping until I ran my fingers through my soaking hair. I peered down and saw that I was the cause of the newly formed puddle the floor. At my realisation Jake was at my side on cue with a towel which he placed carefully around my shoulders.

He chuckled deep and throaty, and took my hand, which I had to admit felt scarily natural. The warmth of Jake's hand was so comforting, it was better than warming your hands in front of any roaring fire. He led me up the stairs which took us to his bedroom which was very much like his father's downstairs.

I glanced up at him and the corners of my lips couldn't resist turning up into a grateful grin. He in turn beamed back at me; the contrast of his pearly white teeth against his russet skin was ridiculously appealing. My feet were fixed to the floor as I was stunned by the sudden pull I felt towards Jake as I stood gawking at him.

'Gee Bella, just because I look like an Adonis doesn't give you the right to stare at me.'

I didn't even have time to think about how red my cheeks were going to be because I felt the fire before I could even think the word blush.

_The word vein comes to mind, _I signed humiliated.

'You can't say I don't have a reason to be,' his grin was becoming vaster by the minute. If he continued I didn't think there'd be enough room for both me and his ego in this allotted space.

_On another note, I didn't come here to make you more conceited. My intention was to come and explain myself. You know what I'm referring to._

His grin deflated until his lips became a harsh straight line, I'd hit a nerve.

'Continue,' he spoke bluntly.

_Look Jake, you know the situation between Edward and I. I didn't know you were there at that moment, I know it's no excuse for what I'm doing and that I'm far from innocent. But I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me, I've grown fond of you and I wouldn't want this to come between us._

My eyes blazed as I revealed my true feelings to him, but all he could do was stand before me painfully still and gormless. It wasn't exactly the tearful embrace response I'd hoped for, I was expecting too much, which is something I should have learned not to do a long time ago. After all I am married to Mike Newton.

With that realisation I knew that my apology was utterly inadequate. Jake would want a larger gesture.

He turned away from me and his eyes glistened revealing his pain.

'It's times like this when I wish I could do the noble thing Bella.' He stopped thoughtfully and he held his gaze on me.

'I would verbally accept your apology even though deep down it's killing me. But I'm not that selfless, I cannot be honourable where affairs of the heart are concerned. I will act immorally if that's what it takes for me to get what I need.'

His chest was rising and failing and his fists were clenched so tightly you could see the whites of his knuckles. His honesty breathed new life into me; the truth was all but an ancient ruin in my life. But yet at the same time it was very intimidating. The atmosphere was thick with intensity as he waited for my response, he was so alert that I could almost sense the vibrations he was omitting.

I was unnerved by the piercing mood. I wandered cautiously on unsteady legs over to a desk full of pictures to try and clear my mind and shake off some of the tension. I glanced back at Jake and he gave me a certain nod, he knew I wasn't ignoring him.

The pictures were of the Black family throughout a few generations. Although there was a distinct look shared by all the family members I spotted the current pictures instantly. One of them was of a proud Billy with his hands around Jake and a girl who I presumed to be Jake's sister Rebecca. Another which caught my eye was one of a somewhat younger Billy cradling Jake infant in his arms, and a curious but slightly jealous Rebecca was stood by his side.

As much as I tried not to I couldn't help but notice a disturbing pattern of missing female role models in Forks. There was little Alice's mother, Jacob's and not to mention that one of Mike's maids, Jessica had been unexpectedly absent without a word for some time. For the first few days I'd thought good riddance, I had never been fond of her, but now I have a feeling it could possibly be more sinister. I decided I should just put it down to mere coincidence.

Unfortunately remembering Mike struck up a chain of less than savoury thoughts in my head.

I adjusted myself so I was facing Jake once again and gripped the desk for support while I pieced together my revelation.

_What will it take for you not to tell him?_

'I'll let you know.' He announced calmly and preceded downstairs to resume taking care of his father.

Seems my work here was done. For now.

**A/N: **Sorry for Edward's absence for most of the chapter, but you've got to admit the bit that he was in was pretty darn steamy ;) hope the darker side of Jacob made up for it though! Please review, more reviews means I WILL update quicker :D xoxo


End file.
